United Fleet
The United Fleet is one of the four player-controlled factions, one of the first to be founded, and one of the most powerful. It claims a direct succession all the way back to the United Kingdom, and thus is quite possibly the oldest faction within Broland. The Fleet itself was founded in its current form shortly before the destruction of London. They have the coolest-looking PC flag. Admiral of the Fleet The Admiral of the Fleet is the absolute authority within the UF, second only to the Queen herself. The current Admiral of the Fleet is R. U. Saxon III. Admiral Saxon is not a cannibal. Military Possibly the most famous symbol of the UF military is the airship. The UF commands one of the largest air navies in the world, as well as one of the only air navies in the world. These airships kick a serious amount of butt, and thus everyone should be warned: you do not mess with the butt-kicking air navy. They also have a formidible air force, in that their navy is also their air force. Another little-known branch of the UF military is Virgin Airlines. The official motto, adopted sometime after merging with the Fleet, is "Nostra Est Maior", though even more famous is the unofficial and rather older motto: "Nobody F*cks with Virgin Airlines". They are exactly as ridiculous as they sound. Strategy Averichollie seems to think itself a chessmaster of some sort, and as a result, has a large and rather complicated plan of nebulous coherence, which even God (AHGA) barely knows. It's up to the individual players to determine if even Averichollie knows what this plan is. Regardless, the UF has had numerous military encounters with other factions, though only one involved another PC. As a result of the Fleet's tactics during this encounter, the Remnant appears convinced that the Fleet's primary offensive and defensive strategy is to destroy its own airships in a suicide attack. As the UF apparently outnumbers the Remnant by a large degree, according to Copaczin's intelligence (which may or may not be accurate), they can apparently afford to do this whenever required. So, they're basically like flying British Jihadists. Enemies The Fleet has few established, official enemies, and many factions with whom it has a somewhat strained relationship. For example, the Partisans and the 8th Pacific Fleet have had a few notable skirmishes. They're also on generally bad terms with the EUS due to their history and the death of Admiral John Tyler, but have had very little contact since San Bernardino. Monsters The Fleet has also apparently encountered a surprising number of semi-humanoid abominations, aside from the usual radiation-mutated flora and fauna of Broland. Not all of these semi-humanoids are the Fleet's fault, by the way. Culture The UF is currently composed of two main components: the colonies and the military. The military also houses the main government. We're not quite sure what that makes the UF exactly - it could be a military junta. It's technically a dictatorship, as the current Admiral of the Fleet holds absolute authority, and internally it adheres to a strict, almost classist higherarchy of power, but since it's a military institution, that's not really surprising. We guess it's a technocracy or something. The colonies are governed with a sense of extreme laissez-faire, though Averichollie has a complicated set of laws in place that don't so much regulate as guide or nudge the economy in a certain direction. It's either going to be very effective, or all end in tears. The military/government acts as an enormous consumer, purchasing raw materials and supplies from the colonies to further its own ends. The UF proper, however, can be described as a tightly-regulated socialist or communist state. This would make it oddly fitting that they recently had a minor military encounter with the commie-hating Remnant, if the RUS's economic system did not also closely resemble communism with goats. As the UF is sort of a technocracy, social standing and wages (which are relatively unimportant in the grand scheme of things, since a typical UF soldier has no bills and doesn't need to pay for housing or food) are largely based on rank, which is in turn based (ideally) on ability. The ranking system is mostly based on the Old World Royal Navy. The Colonies When Averichollie has recieved GM (AHGA) confirmation that every PC faction is aware that an area is held as a UF territory, it will be listed here. Until then, please attempt to refrain from posting UF colonies that your faction has confirmed. The colonies themselves have the standard Broland aesthetic of vague third-world post-war hardiness. Aside from the areas that have distinctive and famous theme music, you can probably get a good idea of the flavour here by pulling up some Pirates of the Caribbean music off of Youtube. Also, there is a rather silly rumour going round that Taniwha spirits from the south sea are dragging people out of the capitol and imbuing them with spirit poison. A lot of nonsense, of course. The UF The UF capitol is Airship City. This is the administrative home, manufacturing base, and coordinator of the entire Fleet. It also represents some of the very best in pre-war engineering and military skill, both to maintain and keep Airship City in the air, and to land smaller aircraft. The feel of the Fleet differs depending on which Fleet one contacts, and which captain commands the ship that one encounters, but in general it can be described as something not quite Victorian, not quite Golden Age of Piracy, and not quite WWII-era Britain, but something that takes elements of each into itself. For lack of a better term, it can be described as dieselpunk.